Kurai Himitsu
by EetTheChildren
Summary: "Dark Secrecy" What if Kaname had another sister? One who knew of their relation. Kuran, Kagome, previously touring Europe with friends, finally complies to her elder brother's orders and travels to Cross Academy in order to help him with his "goals." Empathic and indifferent, things quickly begin to change once she arrives, and - Full summary located inside the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary:_**  
What if Kaname had another sister? One who knew of their relation. Kuran, Kagome, previously touring Europe with friends, finally complies to her elder brother's orders and travels to Cross Academy in order to help him with his "goals." Empathic and indifferent, things quickly begin to change once she arrives, and more so, things begin fall into place. She finds quick enemies with Kiryuu Zero and she gains a natural attraction to Cross, Yuuki. She takes a natural liking to the other Night Class students' almost immediately. Now, if only she could manage to stop the affection that the Day Class boys' have for her, then everything will be perfect.

**_Pairing:_**  
SenriXKagome - I noticed that I have never read this pairing before so I decided to write one. c;

**_Other Notes:_**  
- It has been quite a while since I have read VK so I apologize before hand for any characters being O.C. I will try to keep them as canon as I can, though.  
- I never said that I was the greatest at grammar and spelling, so I apologize before I being the story for any spelling, grammatical, etc errors.

That's it, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter I: Prologue.

* * *

In the dead of the night, a single black cadillac pulled up and parked in front of a light gate. Out stepped a slim girl, her hair pulled up into a delicate up-do, from the car before she turned and waved at the driver. The auburn haired male in the drivers seat flashed her a lethal smile full of fangs before the girl shut the door and the car drove off in silence, leaving the doll-like woman standing on her own.

She gave her own grin, filled with fangs as well, before starting towards the gate. It opened before she got there and she walked in with ease. Her eyes, a reddish-brown shade, caught site of the large buildings upon the school's campus. Two different dorms could be seen, one for the Day Class and one for the Night Class. The next building she saw was the schooling house, where the Night Class students' were currently having school hours filled. The final building was the one she was looking for, where the Chairman lived.

With a hop in her step she settled on going there. She didn't wish to run into anyone quite yet, but, as it seemed, fate wasn't going to have it. She didn't make it a step before the cold barrel of a gun was pointed right at the back of her head.

"What do you want, Vampire?" A cold voice hissed and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Please, Mister Hunter, I'd very much appreciate it if you didn't attack me from behind. It's very cowardly." Her tone was mocking and the male behind her sneered.

"Vampiric filth." The cold metal made contact with the exposed skin upon the back of her neck. "My only regret is that this won't hurt you as much as I wish it would."

"I'd like for it to be known that I only give people one chance." The girl chuckled, "I'd hate to have to spill blood on, what was supposed to be, a wonderful night."

The gun pointed towards her faltered a bit before the ridged aim went back to normal. "Normally, I am not allowed to kill a vampire on school grounds but you are a trespasser so it's over-ruled." The smirk in his voice was almost heard.

The girl sighed, "I warned you."

* * *

The Night Class students' were uneasy, worried, and in shock at the feeling that they had felt. It was the feeling of another PureBlood vampire.

Aidou, being the person he was, desired to know more of why there was another PureBlood on the school grounds so he quickly left the room, others following to keep him from trouble this time around.

Those who followed were Kain, Akatsuki, Souen, Ruka, Ichigo, Takuma, Toya, Rima, and Shiki, Senri. Majority of those purely wished to confirm the feeling that they held. In fact, Kain was the only one who went to make sure Aidou behaved.

The group came to a stop behind the blond vampire whose mouth was agape and who was starting at the conflict working into motion before the group.

A PureBlood, female, was being threatened by Kiryuu, Zero.

Ruka sneered, "How dare he try and attack a PureBlood." She jumped out beside the, somewhat, smiling female and placed her nails at Zero's throat while the others slowly made themselves known.

The other female raised her hands with a peaceful look adorning her features, "Now, now, I am perfectly capable of handling this nuisance by myself."

Her voice was quite as she turned, unthreatened by the lethal weapon now pointed at her face, with ease. Her smiled turned sadistic and she narrowed her eyes. Zero fell to the ground in immense pain. "Now, I do not like to use this power but I will if I have to. I will not have you threatening me nor will I have you possibly threatening the people willing to protect and stick-up for me."

Despite the trouble in moving at his own will, Zero fired a shot of his Bloody Rose towards the tiny girl, only four-eleven in height. The girl moved and the shot hit the tree. She cooed at the prettiness of it, "Aw, it would be so much more beautiful if it hadn't been intended to kill me."

"Kiryuu-kun," a calm and slight stiff voice echoed through the night, "please, put away your Bloody Rose. My younger sister is not to be your target practice."

That definitely caught the Night Classes attention as Kuran, Kaname walked out of the line of trees to wind a long arm around the tiny girl. Kaname merely turned to glance at the girl with a peaceful smile on his lips, "Come, Kagome, the Head Master requires to meet you."

The girl, now known as "Kagome", smiled bright and followed the much taller male, leaving Zero struggling to breath on the ground. She turned and sent a "thank-you" wave to the group of vampires standing behind the walking duo. The group was people she wouldn't mind getting to know. They seemed to be loyal ad trust-worthy.

Kagome looked up at Kaname, "So, Nii-san, how long must I stay here?"

He rose an eyebrow at her child-like tone, "Until I deem it okay for you to leave."

Kagome pouted before thinking of the group, "I guess I can live with that... For now."

* * *

First is finished, hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you thought of it. I really enjoy the feedback. c:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Inuyasha.**

* * *

Chapter II: The Night Class

* * *

Kaname led Kagome to the large building where the Headmaster lived. He knocked twice upon the door, a loud echo revolving around the two standing in the silence of the night, before a cheerful voice called from the other side, encouraging for the two to come inside. Kaname tugged Kagome in without another word.

The two walked into the cozy office where Kaname then directed Kagome to a couch for her to take a seat on while he went to speak to the man sitting down at his desk. His hair, blond and somewhat long, was pulled into a low ponytail and his glasses, rimmed with shiny silver metal, were perched low on the bridge of his nose. Every once in a while, he would glance from his conversation with her brother to her with budding interest.

She sat there, waiting, for another minute or two before the Headmaster, Cross, Kaien, raced over to her and began to fire off multiple questions. Kagome answered each question with ease, only to have him fire off another in its wake.

"I have heard a lot about you, young Kagome." Kaien smiled bright in greeting, "What has made you finally decide to come to Cross Academy?"

Kagome returned his smiled with her own breathtaking one. "Well, my Nii-san has been encouraging me to come here since you first opened the Academy. I have just now finally given into his orders."

"Ah, I see," his eyes, a light brown, gleamed with uninhibited excitement. "So, you too, dream of a world where vampires and humans can coexist?"

That question caught Kagome off guard a bit and, thinking it over, she cleared her throat. "I have no yes or no answer to that."

He looked on in confusion before he gave another brief smile. "I was not expecting a simple answer for such a topic as it is."

Kagome nodded, "What I mean is that, do you really think that humans would be better off knowing of what I am? Do you not think that they wouldn't fear going out at night? While I am not against the idea of a connected world with the other race, I must say that I am not for it at the current moment in time. However, being here might help me decide my decision."

Kaien nodded as he took in her reasoning. It was silent for a moment before his flamboyant personality came back at full force.

"Where have you been all this time while Kaname-san was requesting you to attend schooling here?"

Kagome let a light blush cover her cheeks, "I was hiding from him by touring Europe with some of my friends."

"Other vampires willing to come?"

"A-ano." Kagome's blush deepened as she shook her head, "Demons."

Kaien raised an eyebrow, "Demons?"

Kagome nodded, "As far as I have come to understand is that there are three know races in this world. Humans, being the most known and accepted. Vampires, more known by the demon race. And Demons, most humans assume that they only lived in the Feuding states of Japan, long ago."

Kaien nodded at this information before a light knocking echoed though the room before the door abruptly opened and in marched a tiny girl, tugging in the silver haired male from before.

The girl set her eyes upon Kagome and she marched straight towards her before bowing in shyness. "I'm so sorry for the way Zero acted towards you."

Kagome smiled and stood, noting the girl was an inch or two taller than her, "It was not an issue, Miss?"

The other girl blushed, "Cross. Cross, Yuuki."

Kagome nodded and held out her hand, "Kuran, Kagome."

"Ah!" Kaien stood in joy, "You have met my lovely daughter and strong son."

Kagome heard that Zero guy mutter something along the lines of, "I'm not your son," and she let a brief sneer cross her face.

"How ill-mannered." Her tone was quite but it echoed, making sure that the silver haired male knew she was talking to him.

"Now, Kagome." Kaname scolded with a light smile his lips, "You mustn't be rude."

She looked up, growled low in her throat, before she turned to take a strand of Yuuki's hair.

"Your hair, it's lovely."

Yuuki blushed deeper, "Thank-you." She looked at Kagome's hair, somewhat darker in color than Kaname's own shade, "I like yours. It's so long and pretty."

Kagome smiled and patted the girl gently on the head, "Headmaster. When shall I start school?"

"Tomorrow night of course." His smiled grew at watching Kagome bond with Yuuki, "Your uniform has already been placed in your room."

Kagome nodded before turning to face the girl once more, "I shall see you sometime later, hm?"

Yuuki nodded, "Yeah. Zero and I'll have to tend to the prefect duties."

Kagome rose an eyebrow, "Prefect duties?"

"Basically keeping the crazed Day Class girls away from the Night Class." Yuuki finished summing it up.

Kagome nodded, "Well, thank-you then."

"Come, Kagome, I'll escort you to the Moon Dorms." Kaname gently brushed a strand of Yuuki's hair from her face, "Do well in classes, Yuuki. Farewell Headmaster, Kiryuu-kun."

* * *

Kaname led her to enter the moon dorms, as the sun was already beginning to rise. The moment she walked in to the building, she was met with many faces of the vampire class. Her eyes landed on the group she had encountered earlier.

"Shall I show you to your room?" Kaname asked in soft words and Kagome shook her head, her eyes connecting with the green eyes of the blond vampire sitting on one of the couches.

"I'll fare for a bit down here and then find my room when I wish to."

Kaname nodded, "Keep yourself from trouble."

Kagome rolled he eyes, "Nag, nag, nag."

Kaname rose an eyebrow before trailing up the stairs while Kagome settled for skipping slightly to where the others were sitting.

"Hello."

Her voice was quite and she found herself wondering who would be willing to comment in answer to her word.

"We never knew Kaname-sama had a sister." The female next to her commented lightly, "Where have you been?"

Kagome leant back to relax, accidently brushing her hand against the slumbering red head, leaning against the blond one reading. "Hiding from him."

"Hiding?" Another female asked, this one with bright orange hair.

Kagome nodded, "Hiding from him in Europe with some friends. I recently agreed to his orders and decided to come here."

The others nodded before Kagome implied for them to make introductions.

Kagome was sitting between Souen, Ruka and Shiki, Senri. The blond that Senri was leaning against was Ichijo, Takuma. The two sitting across from her were cousins, Kain, Akatsuki, and Aidou, Hanabusa. The last girl, sitting on the arm of the couch beside Takuma, was named Toya, Rima.

The group stayed and talked for a while but at one point, after Takuma had left, Senri's head had fallen onto her shoulder.

Kagome, not really being one to be used to such a thing, could only start in slight shock. Takuma and came back down the stairs a few moments later to stare at the scene and laugh in slight amusement.

Kagome couldn't help it, she blushed and let herself chuckle a bit.

* * *

Chapter two is finished.

Oh, and a big thanks to those who have already favorited, followed, and review. I really appreciate it. c:


End file.
